Petits meurtres entre sorciers IV
by Thecrasy
Summary: OS HPDM. Ce matin, Harry se réveille triste et énervé. Quand Draco va savoir pourquoi... Le Duo Infernal frappe encore ! Entièrement basé sur le concept d'Agathe Laplante.


Titre : Petits meurtres entre sorciers IV

Auteuze : Thecrasy, la seule, l'unique… et vaut mieux !

Rating : euh… j'ai hésité, mais je mets à T

Paring : HPDM

Résumé : Ce matin, Harry est triste et énervé. Quand Draco sait pourquoi… Le duo infernal va encore frapper !

Note : Cette fic est entièrement basée sur une idée d'Agathe Laplante, qui a accepté de me laisser les droits pour ce personnage. Merci à toi ! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs toutes ses fics, elles sont géniales !

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, à bientôt en bas !

« - STUPIDE CHAT !!! Il est bien comme son maître celui là ! Toujours les griffes dehors ! Dégages de là, créature du mal ! »

Comment ? Que je vous explique ? C'est très simple ! Draco a beau vouloir passer pour un gros dur sans cœur, je sais qu'il est très tendre au fond de lui. Bien qu'il ne vaille mieux pas qu'il sache ce que je viens de dire… Parce que, il est peut-être tendre, mais il est aussi fougueux et sauvage… Bien sûr, je ne m'en plains pas quand c'est au lit, loin de là ! Cependant… Il a aussi mauvais caractère que le chat qu'il a ramené la semaine dernière ! Eh oui, Choupinet a un chat ! Si c'est pas mignon… Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas mignon ! Bon, d'apparence, si. Il est tout petit, tout blanc, avec de grands poils, des grandes oreilles toutes duveteuses et de beaux yeux bleus. J'ai bien ri, en disant à Draco qu'il avait trouvé son alter-égo félin… Je ne croyais pas si bien dire ! Jamais vu un chat aussi hautain et dédaigneux que Duchesse ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, Duchesse ! Une histoire de chat d'aristo, d'aristochat… Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour que cette calamité m'apprécie ! Des caresses… elle me mange les mains. Des jouets… elle les mets en pièce. Alors je me suis dit, réfléchis Harry, c'est un chat, et qu'aiment faire les chats ?

L'idée m'est venue ! Ils adorent jouer avec des pelotes de laine ! Alors j'ai investi là dedans… Une perte de temps oui ! Elle me regarde de haut avec ses grands yeux, et je suis sûr qu'elle ricane en plus ! Je croirais presque l'entendre parler parfois ! ''Mon pauvre humain, tu crois que Moi, Duchesse, vais m'abaisser à jouer avec cette vulgaire ficelle que tu agites désespérément devant moi ? Mais tu es pathétiques !''

Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'est comme ça qu'avec moi ! Dès que Choupinet arrive, elle devient toute câline et ronronne comme un moteur diesel ! Forcément, Draco me dit que je suis cruel avec les animaux, que je ne les comprends pas, que NON, je ne suis pas juste avec Duchesse, et que OUI, c'est interdit de lui foutre un bon coup de pied ! Où va le monde, je vous le demande !

Et là, je viens de passer une nuit blanche, pas pour les raisons que j'aurais voulues d'ailleurs ! J'aurais bien étendu le concept de sieste crapuleuse à celui de nuit crapuleuse, mais tout seul c'est pas top ! Draco est parti en France pour deux jours… Duchesse a besoin des meilleurs accessoires, et ceux-ci sont français ! Je crois que c'est le premier chat que je vois qui dort dans un panier Dior ! Bref, j'ai passé une nuit blanche. Mes cauchemars, que j'avais oubliés quand mon chéri dormait avec moi, sont revenus… Du coup, je suis très fatigué, et énervé, et je vais tuer cette saleté de chat ! Elle fait exprès de se mettre dans mon chemin pour que je me casse la figure, et si possible le cou ! Heureusement, Draco doit revenir ce matin ! Au moins, Duchnoc se calmera, ça me fera des vacances !

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir… Choupinet est revenu ! Mon Sauveur ! J'allais perdre le ''Fighting eye'' avec Duchesse… Je vous raconte même pas la honte…

« - Dracooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Mon amour, te revoilà enfin ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! »

Ni une, ni deux, je lui saute dans les bras et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Au moins, Duchesse ne peut plus me mordiller les lacets… Je sais joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Je resserre ma prise contre lui et… Ô ! Que vois-je ! Ou plutôt, que sens-je ? Mini Draco a l'air plutôt content d'être là ! Mais, je ne suis pas sûr… J'initie de petits mouvements du bassin et… Oui ! Mini Draco est TRES heureux de me voir ! J'embrasse mon blond préféré, et le baiser n'a rien de tendre. C'est une danse passionnée, un combat pour la dominance. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me sentir durcir à mon tour. Draco nous a porté jusqu'à son lit et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Je gémis lorsqu'il commence à tracer un chemin sur mon torse avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents. Je me cambre lorsqu'il mordille un téton durci par le plaisir. Bah oui, que voulez vous, je suis un adolescent normalement constitué, et donc bourré d'hormones, qui a pour petit ami un vrai dieu, et dont le petit ami en question est en train de faire des choses merveilleuses et… oh oui, un peu plus bas ! Et je suis aussi accro au sexe avec Draco !

Je suis vraiment content qu'il soit rentré, j'avais besoin de lui, de lui et de ses bras, surtout hier quand… nan, il ne faut pas que j'y pense, sinon…

« - Bah, Choupinet, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'avais encore jamais pleuré au beau milieu d'une pipe ! »

Et voilà ! Je le savais ! Une vraie madeleine ! Faut dire, avec ce qui s'est passé hier, mes cauchemars et Duchesse… En plus, je ne veux pas en parler à Draco, il se moquerait de moi ! Même si il est beaucoup plus intéressant que je me l'imaginais, il reste quand même… ben… lui ! Alors, comme je tiens à mon amour propre et à ma fierté, je me tairai !

« - Harry… Harry, Choupinet… Parle-moi ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Mouais, mais si il me fait ces yeux là, c'est de la triche, il sait bien que je n'y résiste pas…

« - C'est… C'est Gin…ny, sanglote-je. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle s'est trouvé son nouveau copain, elle devient plus sarcastique tendance méchant, plus moqueuse. Un peu comme toi avant…

- Eh ! Je le suis encore !

- Bien sûr, Draco ! Tu es Monsieur Sarcasmes-Et-Moqueries…

- Continues donc si tu ne veux pas que je mette mon nom en œuvre !

- Eh ben, hier, elle nous l'a présenté… c'est un moldu, un banquier… de quarante trois ans ! Et il est abominable de prétention. Un peu comme toi avant, en fait…

-… Continue…

- Tu vois, lui, il est vieux, il est marié et tout. Ginny nous a tout raconté dans les détails. Enfin, pas tout non plus, hein, j'aurais pas voulu savoir ce qu'elle fait au lit avec lui et… Bref ! Sa femme, elle est belle, riche et intelligente, c'est sûr que Ginny fait pas le poids face à elle. Mais elle est folle amoureuse de lui, elle n'a plus toute sa tête. On a essayé de lui dire qu'il n'était pas pour elle, que non, il n'allait pas quitter Sandy, sa femme, pour elle. Mais Ginny… elle ne nous a pas écouté, elle a dit des choses affreuses aux Weasley, et à … à moi aussi…

- QUOI ?!?!? Ah non, faut pas qu'elle pousse le bouchon ! Déjà, j'ai failli aller la tuer après les articles de ce cafard… C'était une très belle chambre d'ailleurs, faudrait qu'on recommence un jour… Bref ! Alors si en plus elle est méchante avec toi… Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

- Quand… Quand je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui, qu'il se servait simplement d'elle, et qu'il avait l'âge d'être son père, elle m'a répondu que je n'avais qu'à m'occuper de mes affaires, je ne suis pas de sa famille après tout ! Elle a aussi dit ''Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi, ce que c'est un père ? Tu n'en as jamais eu !''

- T'en fais pas Harry, elle va payer, on va s'en occuper ! Mais avant, si nous continuions ce que nous avons commencé ? »

oOoOoOo

« - Mione ! Mione, attends nous !

- Oui ?

- On a besoin de toi !

- Vous avez trente huit secondes, Draco, Harry. Je suis overbookée ! Depuis que l'on sait que tu as fait appel à mes services Harry, les demandes affluent, affluent !

- On a besoin d'un tout petit renseignement !

- Il vous reste cinq secondes.

- Où est Ginny ?

- Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Et pourquoi vous, vous voulez le savoir ?

- Oh allez Granger, pas de ça avec moi ! Si quelqu'un peut le savoir, c'est bien toi ! Et puis, elle a été cruelle avec Harry, on veut juste qu'elle s'excuse.

- Très bien ! D'après mes renseignements, elle est avec son banquier dans un quelconque hôtel. Mais elle sera demain sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Sympa Granger ! Faut que je trouve Severus pour une potion maintenant…

- Merci Mione, t'es la meilleure !

- Je sais ! Ce sera soixante dix galions, prix d'ami pour vous ! »

oOoOoOo

La potion est enfin prête. Je ne sais pas encore quels seront ses effets, Draco veut me faire une surprise. Je dois juste la mélanger au verre de Ginny, c'est une potion incolore, inodore et sans gout particulier. Quand il est revenu de chez Severus avec la recette, il avait les joues rouges et le souffle haché. Une histoire de loup et de souplesse… C'est vrai que, depuis trois jours, Severus ne reprend plus de dessert… Avec tout ça, heureusement que les temps où la potion devait reposer étaient assez longs. Parce que voir Draco couper et préparer les ingrédients comme ça… le voir si habile de ses mains… S'il restait bien un endroit que nous n'avions pas expérimenté, c'était bien le laboratoire de Severus. Je dirais simplement que, maintenant… c'est fait !

oOoOoOo

Il ne me reste plus qu'à donner rendez-vous à Ginny. Et j'ai l'excuse parfaite pour ça ! Etant donné qu'elle part avec son banquier, je ne la verrai plus jamais. Et elle devrait logiquement me manquer… Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que l'on se quitte sur une dispute. Alors, je lui ai dit de me rejoindre à la Tête de Sanglier, pour lui parler une dernière fois, mettre les choses à plat entre nous, et se quitter sur de bonnes bases. A croire que les filles aiment quand les garçons s'aplatissent devant elles, car elle a tout de suite accouru ! Le plus difficile, ça a été de glisser la potion dans son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu sans qu'elle ne le voie. Mais finalement, l'occasion s'est vite présentée quand elle est allée aux toilettes pour se repoudrer le nez. Se repoudrer le nez… Comme si ça allait lui servir ! Quand je vois Ginny, je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi je préfère les garçons, et surtout pourquoi je préfère Draco. Lui au moins, il ne se repoudre pas le nez à tout moment, il ne passe pas trois plombes dans la salle de ba… Si, lui aussi il reste enfermé là-bas pendant des heures, mais c'est pas pareil, il se fait tout beau rien que pour moi ! Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui raconte ! Alors on se passera de vos commentaires ! nan mais oh !

Je disais donc, elle a finalement bu la potion et… Disons, heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexes, car on a frôlé la catastrophe!

oOoOoOo

« - Draaaaacooooooo ! Amour ! c'est toi qui est là ?

- C'est la porte de ma chambre que tu viens de défoncer Harry… Alors oui, c'est moi ! Tu t'attendais à qui, miss Teigne ?

- Presque, avec ton chat, on s'en approche…

- Harry… Que voulais-tu me dire, pour arriver si enthousiaste ?

- C'est fait ! Elle a bu la potion ! je l'ai vite enfermée dans une poche d'eau, je me suis dit que tu voudrais la voir. Alors ??? T'en pense quoi ?

- Mouais… C'est pas un poisson rouge ça, plutôt un poisson roux ! En même temps, Weaslaid un jour… Tu vas en faire quoi maintenant ?

- Admire l'artiste, Choupinet ! Duchesse ! Duchesse, où es-tu ?? Le chat ? Ooooooooooh ! Elle est là Duchesse ! Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! Ooooh ! Le beau poisson ? C'est pour qui ça ? Tu le veux ? C'est pour Duchesse ! Mais oui ! Pour Duchesse ! Allez, tiens ! »

Draco me regarde, amusé. Duchesse me regarde avec admiration en se léchant les babines. Je me suis vengé. Tout ça en une fois. Les potions, c'est pas si mal, ais-je tout juste le temps de songer avant que Draco ne se penche amoureusement vers moi.

FIN

Voiloù ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et encore merci à toi, Agathe !


End file.
